Dilemma
by Imaginar
Summary: Natalie Kabra was in a dilemma! She suddenly remembered moments with her mum. This summary sounds boring but the story itself isn't, so please click inside and read! It's quite sad but I hope you like it! Friendly reminder: Please review! :D


**Hey guys!**

**I just updated my first story, according to the mistakes pointed out by fellow fanfic writers (hehe). Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues**

* * *

Natalie curled herself into a ball, her stomach grumbling continuously for days. "I want my mommy!" she cried helplessly.

_Mum_, she thought. _Hadn't said that in years. _

Mum aka Isabel Kabra, a beautiful, cunning women, who always bought Natalie expensive clothes, who always let Natalie eat full… who rarely appreciates Natalie…

_Appreciate me… _Natalie thought. _Only once in my whole life, when I was 6…_

Natalie was nervous. The ballet recital was about to start.

_I'm going to do really good this time. I promise, mum. But please, come here, mum! _Natalie thought to herself. She glanced at the audience, scanning for her mum. Mommy was extremely busy, but Natalie hoped she would come and encourage her.

_There! Yes! She came! _Natalie beamed.

The recital finally started. Natalie danced gracefully along with her friends on the stage, wearing her pink tutu and her point shoes while smiling at her mum. She noticed her mother's kind gaze, her eyes shimmering as her lips curved into a smile. _Mummy is happy! _She exclaimed in her heart.

"You did great today, Natalie," her mum said after the performance, grinning. "Thank you, mommy!" she said triumphantly. "I love your performance, you did extremely well, Natalie." Isabel said.

Natalie missed that sentence a lot.

* * *

_Isabel was the boss of everyone, including me… _Natalie thought. _She always does things her way, without listening to my opinions. _That moment, another memory which happened when she was 10 popped up in her mind…

_This dress is sooo pretty! I am going to wear this for sure! _Natalie thought blissfully, gazing at the glittering blue dress in front of her.

"Mum, I'm going to wear this one!" Natalie exclaimed, pointing at the gorgeous outfit.

"NO! This outfit is better!" Isabel replied, pointing at another red dress.

Natalie cringed at the outfit. _What? The outfit I chose is way better than that ugly red dress! _ She thought.

"This outfit is better!" Natalie said impatiently, reching out her hand to take the outfit to go to the changing rooms. However, before she could do that, Isabel stopped her.

"Not so fast, young lady."

"I am going to wear this outfit."

"No."

"Why not?" she argued.

"Because I am the one to choose the outfit! LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" Isabel hollered as loud as a lion.

"But…"

"NO BUTS! Now get this outfit and change! The fashion show is about to start!"

_No fair! _Natalie thought. _Why can't I have a chance to choose? _

_Right. She is the Sun, the center of the universe, and we are just little planets orbiting her. _She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Isabel Kabra, a name so familiar yet so far away.

_Right, because she __**abandoned**__ us._ Natalie thought. _She does things for her own good, the best of everything: the best clothes, food, nail polish, pillows, beds... the Lucian serum._ That night's scene suddenly reappeared in her mind.

_Nobody can see me here_, Natalie thought, creeping into the dark room. _Since the clue hunt, I have collected puzzles, but I need the whole picture now, the truth._

She flipped open drawers reading confidential files... Out of the blue, she heard a rustling sound - the sound of someone flipping papers.

_Oh no… I'm dead this time. It's Isabel Kabra. _Natalie said. _What _In the dark, Natalie could see a face faintly- Ian's face.

Natalie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ian?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Natalie?" Ian replied, perplexed. "What are you doing here? It's the middle if the night!"

"Then why are you here too?"

"Em..." Ian replied nervously.

"I guess we came here for the same purpose." Natalie replied.

Ian nodded as if he knew exactly what Natalie was thinking about.

The two of them tiptoed in the dark, trying to read other documents.

Natalie gasped as she held up a empty test tube container.

"The Lucian serum!" she whispered furiously. "It's empty!" She topped for a moment to think, and continued.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mum drank it?"

"Yes!" she replied. "And she drank all of it, without leaving any for us!" Natalie's heart was filled with rage, but she kept most of it inside her heart.

She tiptoed out of the room angrily, but silently.

Isabel Kabra, mean, cunning, self-centered, wicked... all of the bad things. Yes, the cruelest of the cruelest, the worst of the worst.

Then why would anybody miss her? Natalie thought. She knew the answer right away. Because Isabel, her mum, gave birth to her, obviously, and she cared for her when she was young...

I hate her, Natalie thought. But I know I should love her.

So should I love or should I hate?

* * *

"Natalie, are you okay?" Nellie's words broke her thought.

"Yeah, you haven't spoken for hours." Reagan said. "Some push-ups for everyone will help!"

"I'm fine." Natalie replied. "But I'm sure I don't need any push-ups."

In fact, her body was fine but her heart wasn't fine at all.

Natalie was in a dilemma.


End file.
